Helmets for head protection during bicycle riding falls and accidents have continuously evolved and undergone numerous improvements in recent years. One particular area of refinement has been in the retention mechanism to fit and stabilize the helmet on the bicycle rider's head. An example of a prior art bicycle helmet and a means for securing it from excessive movement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,900.
In order to fit a people having different head shapes and sizes, helmets are often available in several sizes. The fit is customized to the rider's head by inserting or removing cushions and pads around the interior of the helmet.
Generally prior art helmets have not been shaped to fit the curvature beneath the occipital region of the rider's head to stabilize the helmet. One prior art solution that fits the curvature beneath the occipital region of the rider's head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,900. In this prior art helmet, an inverted T-shaped articulated member was attached to a back portion of the bicycle helmet shell assembly. The articulated member has a lower distal end. An elastic means connects the T-shaped articulated member and opposite sides of the shell assembly for allowing the distal end of the articulated member to extend rearward when the helmet is donned to provide a resilient forward pressure against an inwardly curved portion on the posterior of a rider's head.